Distant
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Miku has always loved her best friend, Kaito. But when they date, will he prove too be to cold for her warm personality?
1. Taking Miku out on Friday Night

Miku loved to have friends. But even more, she would love to have a boyfriend. She was very popular for being a cute, cheery, funny girl. Only the outcast losers were the ones who despised her.

But none the less, she loved to talk to them. Of course she was very friendly, and very rarely aggressive. But she had every boy on her, so she would need to be defensive. Of course, she didn't want any of them.

The boy she wanted was her best friend Kaito. He was very cold, cruel, distant, and dark. The complete opposite of Miku. No one ever understood why he was her best friend. He was a senior, and she was a junior. He was too old for them to bond very well, for the fact of them being in different grades.

But Miku loved him with all her heart. Oh how she would love to date her handsome best friend.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to ask him out. Though he was very nice and sweet to her, he was also very intimidating. He was way taller than her, he was very built, and his dark blue eyes had a icy glint to them.

But he was handsome, nonetheless.

"Kaito! How was your exam today?" Miku asked.

"Okay..." Kaito looked away from her. He didn't want to look her in the eye. Her eyes were much too soft and gentle for his. And he liked it. But it also caused him great discomfort. He didn't know why.

"So, Kaito. I was wondering if you would like to go out on Friday night?" Miku said while twirling her hair. She was very sure he would say no.

"Well, I would like to, but I gotta go with my mom to our family reunion. Sorry Miku," Kaito was very sincere about his apology. But he could see the tears hidden behind Miku's eyes. Maybe she did like him after all.

Suddenly, Miku lit up. "Maybe I could go with you on your family reunion! We are pretty much family! I mean we're really close," Miku said in excitement.

"Yeah, but the only way you're allowed to come, if is you pretend to be my girlfriend. I mean, that's the way it works," Kaito said. He was hoping that Miku was catching on with what he was saying.

"Okay see you at 8!" And with that, Miku melted away into the hallway crowd.

Kaito stood there, his eyes filled with surprise. Miku was a very gullible girl. Of course, she didn't need to his 'pretend' girlfriend. His mom pretty much excepted her as family. She was very close to them.

But he knew that asking her to be his pretend girlfriend was a smart idea. For his cousin Akaito was going to there, and he looked the same as him in every way. If he hadn't asked Miku to be his girlfriend, then he could of stole her from him. And Christmas is a holiday for a yes.

So Kaito's plan had worked. For now.


	2. Christmas Sleepovers

When Miku and Kaito arrived at his uncle's house in Sapporo, he was nervous. He didn't want Akaito to steal Miku from him. He looked over at her.

Her body looked very petite in her Christmas sweater. He looked at her eyes. They shone of excitement and nervousness. But excitement dominated the feelings in her eyes. He examed her very closely. He looked at her rosy cheeks. And her cute button nose. And her smooth thighs. And lastly her breasts. They were small, but at least she had some.

Kaito felt a warm liquid flow out of his nose. He put his finger up to his nose, only to realize that the liquid was blood. _Geez! Only perverts get nose bleeds from looking at girls! And I'm not going to turn into one!_

"Kaito! Your nose is bleeding!" Miku ran up close to him, so she was only at least a foot away from his chest. He looked down at her, her eyes glinting with worry.

"Oh, that's...nothing," He looked at her once more. Her teal eyes drowning him with dark thoughts. He wanted so bad to kiss her possessively.

"C'mon, let's go inside," He finally said.

As they entered the house, a blast of warm air cascaded around them. Miku shivered at the sudden change of temperature. Kaito looked over to her.

He put his arm around her to reassure her. He knew she wasn't shivering form the temperature. He could feel her warmth as she relaxed, feeling less tense.

When he realized what he was doing, Kaito let go of Miku with a jolt. She looked up at him with worried eyes. He shot her a reassuring glare. One that wasn't as cold as the ones he gave to others.

"So, Kaito. This is your 'girlfriend'?" Akaito had finally showed up.

"Yeah? So? That's none of your business Akaito!" Kaito shot him a death glare. One that could've killed Miku if he shot at her.

"Kaito, he looks like you!" Miku mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. But At least my hair isn't as abnormal as his. Blue is common favorite color. But this fool looks like an emo kid who dyed his hair red!" Kaito said through clenched teeth.

After 5 hours of cheek pinching, playing football, and a gigantic feast, Kaito was ready to go to bed.

"Um, Kaito, I like your family and all, but I feel uncomfortable sleeping with them," Miku quietly whispered.

"Yeah, I know, I hate sleeping with them too. That's why I sleep in one of the cars outside. Or in the attic," Kaito said with a chuckle.

"But isn't cold?" Miku asked.

"Yes, but have you to keep me warm this year," Kaito said with a seductive smile. But Miku didn't notice his smile. She was too naïve to notice.

When they reached the attic, it was very cold. But Kaito had already set up this year. He had a heater in there, with a queen bed. Kaito liked to have a large space to sleep on. But this year he had to share.

Kaito pressed the button to turn on the heater. It was already plugged in. He had a lot of sheets and pillows and blankets, because it was very cold up here, and he only slept in here once a year.

Miku jumped on the bed and cuddled under the blankets.

"So, Kaito, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Miku asked.

"With you," And this time, Miku saw his seductive smile.


	3. Yours Mine and Mine Mine

Kaito jumped on the bed with Miku. He had her pinned down, and Miku was freaking the hell out. She didn't know what he was going to do next.

Out of nowhere, he had his lips locked with hers. This kiss wasn't passionate or gentle. It was rough and possessive. Kaito was making her his. He sat on her lightly, not putting all his weight on her, to take off his sweater.

"U-um, K-Kaito, isn't cold in here?" Miku said shaking.

"No. Not anymore. I have the heater on and you," He kissed her again, only to tug an her bottom lip. She parted her lips after his tugs got painful. He shot his tongue in, and started to explore every inch of her mouth. This kiss was still cold.

He unlocked, gasping for air. He turned off the lights, leaving Miku even more scared than before. Miku felt a strange felling on her stomach. It felt hard. Then she realized that feeling was Kaito's member. _No Kaito! I'm too young to lose my virginity! _She thought in panic.

She was lifted up gently, and her sweater was taken off. She didn't feel cold like she thought she would. She was put down again, only to feel a warm and tight embrace.

"Tonight...Miku, you're mine," Kaito whispered seductively in her ear.

Miku yelled, only to have blocked by another kiss form Kaito. But this was passionate. She kissed back, almost desperately. Why did she feel desperate?

She whispered back to him,"And tonight...you belong to me."

"Oh, I didn't know that you could be so possessive Miku," He said with a slight laugh.

Miku giggled. Kaito broke away form his embrace immediately. She didn't know why, but Kaito always suddenly broke physical contact with them right away. But she need not to worry, for now, she got what she wanted. A boyfriend.

* * *

When Miku awoke the next morning, she saw Kaito sleeping on the other side of the bed. Facing the attic wall on the other side of the room. She hugged him from behind. he awoke with a jolt, only to push Miku away from him.

"Please don't touch me Miku," He said with a sleepy serious tone.

"Can I at least hug you?" She asked him.

"No," He replied.

Miku groaned. She got out of bed followed by Kaito, only to have the both of them jump back on the bed.

"Cold floor!" they said in unison.

Miku put on her socks and shoes, along with Kaito. They put on all their clothes that they had taken off last night. When they walked down the hall to the living room, Miku took grasp of Kaito's hand.

"Please don't touch me Miku!" Kaito said, even louder than before. She shrank back, giving him an uncomfortable smile.

"Sorry Kaito..." She said very quiet. Kaito looked at her with a cold glare.

Soon everyone came flooding into the living room. Miku saw Kaito direct his glare at Akaito, his look-alike cousin. Maybe Akaito was a nicer person the inside she guessed.


End file.
